Firefly - Nico x Will
by sunlitveins
Summary: My second oneshot inspired by a song, this time "Firefly" by Ed Sheeran. Another of my favourite pairings, Will and Nico. I wrote this a while ago, but have only just decided to post it. Contains themes of slash, implied lemon. Sexy, sweet, and romantic. Based on the idea that they've already been dating for a while and the gods have been following along for their own amusement.


_I own nothing recognizable to others. I am merely an enormous fan of the book series. If any readers have a sensitivity to slash (boy x boy), I would suggest leaving this story now. Any readers interested in slash, enjoy!_

The son of Apollo had never before considered the dark to be beautiful. Until he met Nico di Angelo. In the dark quiet of the Hades cabin, Will Solace stared down at Nico.

Nico di Angelo, Will mused, had never before suited his name quite so well. Warmth simmered in his gut, right beneath his skin as he watched the meagre light from a crack in the curtains rest on Nico's beautiful face.

Dark, almost black eyes gazed back into his own, the intense scrutiny almost succeeding in making Will blush. Will had never seen the face of the son of Hades so unguarded, and he felt a thrill knowing that he was the only one who would ever see Nico like this.

Nico thought that he should probably say something, but as he stared up at Will, he just couldn't. Even as his mind struggled to conjure up something rational to say, something that would make sense, his mouth remained closed and soon even his brain was overwhelmed by the single thought, beautiful. Will Solace was beautiful.

The son of Apollo stood before him looking for all the world like one of the gods themselves. His smooth tanned skin, gold hair glistening even in the low light of Nico's cabin, blue eyes the colour of faded denim, all seemed to give off a glow of their own like the sun his father represented.

Nico's arm moved on its own, reaching out to grip the taller boys wrist. He held it delicately, afraid even in his current frame of mind of harming his healer. His. Nico thought he rather liked the taste of the word, happy to claim the other boy as his, even if only inside his mind.

Will hardly dared breathe as slender, calloused fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist. He knelt before his angel as the smaller boy drew him in. Will felt rather than saw Nico's other hand reach up to slide through his hair. The dark eyes that he felt himself sinking into were filled with curiosity and wonder, like he was touching a strange and rare artifact, something more precious than the most exquisite gem, and this time, Will did blush, not believing himself worthy of such reverence.

His eyes tore themselves away from the inviting pools of inky black only to be entranced by the shadows that turned his angel into something truly otherworldly. Fine, high cheekbones under the ghostly pale skin, the feathery hair that was as dark as any shadow in the room, straight delicate nose, and the proud mouth that begged for a kiss, all pulled the shadows and the light towards him. Will knew that Nico was from a different time than him but in that moment, he looked timeless, unreal - like an old photograph perfectly preserved in black and white.

Without even realizing, Nico had leaned in moving closer and closer to the soft wide mouth that was usually only used for smiling. Will fell still beneath his hands and allowed himself to be drawn in. His eyes closed and Nico didn't dare believe his luck, that someone as perfect as Will would let someone as creepy as him be so close, so close he could almost touch him...

Nico's own eyes closed as he felt Will's mouth beneath his. The son of Hades felt the other boy tremble slightly as a large, warm hand carefully wrapped around the back of his head.

(On Olympus, a woman squealed with excitement.

At the same time, in the throne room of the gods, a young male voice began cheering.

In the Underworld, in an obsidian palace usually echoing with he screams of the damned, a man swept up his wife, spinning her happily, whooping all the while, while his skeletal guards looked on in horror and confusion.)


End file.
